Sang
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: Sequel de "Rouge"... en quelque sorte. Ce passe à l'époque de Gaiden. La vie est-elle un cercle sans fin? légèrement shonen ai


Auteur : Aakanee

Titre : Sang

Genre : fatalité

Base : Saiyuki

Note : il s'agit en quelque sorte d'une séquelle de ma première fic : Rouge, mais shonen aï cette fois

Sang 

  Avancer.

  Un pas.

  Encore un autre. 

  Trouver la force de continuer, malgré la fatigue, malgré le froid, malgré le sang. Le regard dans le vague, percevant à peine le champ de bataille. Percevant à peine les cris d'agonie, les derniers soubresauts d'une lutte au loin. Tout sera bientôt fini.

  Mais à quel prix ?

  Et ne pas trébucher.

  Parvenir à garder son équilibre au milieu de tous ces corps qui jonchent le sol, le nourrissent de leur sang qu'il boit à gorgée, jusqu'à la lie. Ils sont des milliers, empalés, déchiquetés, lacérés, éventrés, décapités. Parfois sans visage, parfois sans membres. Et désormais sans ombre. 

  Je voudrais ne pas avoir à les regarder. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à les reconnaître, mais certains ne me sont que trop familiers. Un élève, un « ami », un subordonné. Des visages cependant qui s'effacent et se perdent. Que j'oublie aussi vite que je les ai regardés. Ce n'est pas eux que je cherche. Ce ne sont pas eux que je ne désire pas trouver.

  Et toujours avancer.

  Encore.

  Mon katana semble maintenant me ralentir, pendu à ma main, il trace le sol, le sillonne profondément. Pour retrouver mon chemin ? Ou pour qu'il me trouve enfin ? Qu'elle importance. Il fend l'herbe doucement, les corps parfois qu'il rencontre dans sa course et la terre souvent piétinée à néant. Je ne peux le lâcher. Il est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qu'il me reste, derniers lambeaux d'une vie. De souvenirs.

  Et continuer.

  La plaine est légèrement vallonnée et désormais couverte de cadavre, lit de coquelicots fleuris. Il est difficile d'avancer, de monter. Chaque pas est un exploit, chaque mètre gagné, une victoire. Mes jambes sont si lourdes. Je suis si fatigué. Mon corps… mon corps n'est plus qu'une poupée désarticulée. Un borgne au milieu des aveugles. Un survivant au milieu des morts. Pour combien de temps encore ? Nous sommes sensés être immortels, mais même la Dame Noire, en définitive, ne nous est pas épargnée. Glorieuse ! 

  Connerie.

  Il n'y a rien de noble à finir ainsi, face contre terre, à peine reconnaissable, écrasé par un ennemi que nous n'aurions jamais du avoir à affronter. Un allié. Un… ami. Massacrés par un pouvoir à peine imaginable. A peine envisageable.

  Une monstruosité.

  Je sens le sang couler sur mon visage, tracer mes joues et mon corps, mes mains, mes bras,  mes jambes, mon torse. Il a traversé mon armure pour venir lécher ma peau, teintant ma côte de maille d'une couleur rubis qui jure étrangement avec ses reflets métalliques et or. Ce sang n'est pas le mien… je crois. Il est impossible de le savoir. Je suis anesthésié, fermé à toute douleur. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être mortellement blessé, je n'en sais rien.

  Je bute soudain sur un cadavre, manquant de déraper et je sens mon corps céder à l'appel de la terre. Seul mon katana m'empêche de chuter, se plantant dans un bruit sec et putride dans le torse déchiqueté du soldat à mes pieds. Trou béant d'entrailles et d'os brisés.

  Je n'ai même pas la nausée. J'en ai déjà trop vu pour en être encore dégoûté. Des centaines… des milliers.

  Je me redresse, fronçant légèrement le nez à l'odeur un peu plus forte qui m'agresse. Il était probablement l'un des premiers à tomber. Ce parfum de sang et de putréfaction s'est peu à peu infiltré en moi les heures passant, se faisant familier, puis partie intégrante de mon corps, de mes vêtements et de ma peau, au point de l'oublier. Même encore à cet instant, il ne vient pas réellement me déranger.

  Je retire mon arme du cadavre, ignorant le raclement sinistre de la lame sur les os et la prend délicatement entre mes mains. C'est une œuvre sans pareille, unique, finement sculptées, la lame parée d'un Dragon à deux étoiles… mourrant.

  Il savait.

  La nuit est depuis bien longtemps tombée, voile saphir courrant à chaque horizon et tapissé de diamants. Certains brillent plus ardemment, presque dorés et semblent laisser couler leurs rayons sur les ombres du jardin. Petits éclats lumineux.

_  Des lucioles._

_  Elles volètent doucement, en silence, parant de leur lueur les cerisiers aux fleurs, désormais fermées, mais laissant encore diffuser leur parfum discret._

_  Il les observe, les admire, éphémères si jolies. Elles jouent au gré du vent, au-dessus des fontaines, virevoltant entre elles, danses étranges et envoûtantes. Il voudrait presque pouvoir les toucher, mais il ne veut pas faner leur beauté._

_  Une brise s'engouffre soudain sous l'arbre où il repose, venant caresser sa joue et emmêler ses cheveux pour les faire onduler. Il ferme les yeux, savoure les senteurs de la nuit, la rosée, le magnolia et les menthes sauvages. Tout est tellement calme ici._

_  Il voudrait n'avoir à jamais se relever. N'avoir à jamais le quitter._

_  Espoir futile._

_  Sourire ironique._

_  Une vie._

_  Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'a pas entendu arriver avant de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Il relève la tête et ouvre les yeux pour distinguer à peine sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Mais il n'a pas besoin de plus, cette forme, ces mouvements, il les connaît par cœur._

_  Plus un bruit ne se fait entendre maintenant, hormis le clapotis de l'eau sur le marbre des vasques qui la contienne. Il se rappelle alors, le chant du grillon, le bond de la sauterelle, la course effréné du mulot dans les hautes herbes, le hululement fort et clair d'une chouette et, parfois, les froissements d'ailes d'un papillon._

_  Il n'y avait pas prêté attention._

_  Perdus._

_  Seules les lucioles l'accompagnent encore, cette silhouette, venant jouer parfois autour de son visage, éclairant pour un bref instant son regard profond et étrangement triste, ses lèvres au sourire fané._

_  Immobile._

_  Il se baisse finalement, s'accroupissant face à lui, faisant craquer ses bottes de cuir et froisser son long manteau. La lumière de la lune cueille alors, pour quelques secondes, les reflets d'argent à son cou et le petit sourire presque timide venant jouer maintenant sur son visage, semblant l'illuminer comme jamais avant._

_  Il ne peut que regarder cet homme soudain presque inconnu. Si doux dans son expression, si fragile. Tel qu'il ne l'a jamais vu. Il lui semble ne plus le reconnaître et le découvrir tout à la fois. Un secret bien gardé._

_  Il pose finalement à ses pieds un long paquet finement enveloppé de velours brillant, laissant un instant ses doigts fins courir sur le tissu soyeux, semblant hésités. Puis, il les relève et vient tracer, presque tremblant, les courbes de sa joue. A peine un effleurement._

_  Il se fige un instant, fermant les yeux, savourant leur chaleur délicate et monte une main pour les toucher, les capturer. Mais ils ont déjà disparu et lorsque son regard s'ouvre à nouveau, la silhouette n'est plus, évanouie aux confins de la nuit. Seules les dernières sensations de son touché attestent de sa réalité._

_  Il observe un long moment le présent sans le violer, voulant presque garder les dernières volutes de ce rêve éveillé, voulant oublier que déjà, sa peau est froide là où il l'a effleuré. Mais il brise cependant le charme pour prendre le velours, lissant ses courbes avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir de cet écrin, une lame brillante, au tranchant parfait, et son fourreau._

_  Un lien._

  Notre lien.

  Je l'ai rangée et je continue ma marche, sans fin, sur un territoire plus proche de l'enfer que du paradis. N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez Kanzeon ? Comme vous devez vous amuser sur les marches de votre trône, à nous regarder nous débattre pour une goulée d'air. Mais je sais que vous pleurez, vous pleurez de cette solitude qui vous est imposé. C'est pour cela que vous ne nous avez jamais arrêté. Vous vouliez voir la fin de ce monde dans lequel vous vous êtes vous-même enfermée. Mais vous avez perdu… Nous avons perdu.

  Ce monde va perdurer. Son injustice.

  Tant de morts.

  Homura ne sera jamais capable de l'arrêter. Pas plus que nous ne l'avons été. Mais il reste une barrière. Une chaîne qui sera posée aux prix de la vie du seul homme que vous avez jamais aimé.

  Triste ironie.

  Un reflet.

  Je préfère oublier.

  Encore un pas et mes yeux se ferment. 

  Je t'ai trouvé.

  A peine à quelques mètres de moi, tu reposes dans une trouée de morts, les yeux fermés, le corps étendu sur un lit d'herbes intactes d'un vert délicat, parfois tâché de gouttelettes carmines. Tu parais si paisible.

  Presque endormi.

  Souriant.  

  Souriant de ce sourire que tu semblais me réserver, mais parfois, également, à ta fatalité… Goku. 

  Je veux faire un pas pour te rejoindre, mais suis déstabilisé par une vague d'énergie déferlant sur la plaine. Je peux voir d'ici son origine. Homura et Goku s'affrontant une nouvelle fois. Non, pas Goku. Autre chose. Un monstre, créé de toute pièce, que nous n'avons pas su protéger. Il va peut-être tuer son ennemi, comme il t'a tué. Lui aussi est là, il l'observe, il attend. Il le fera.

  L'énergie se propage une nouvelle fois et je trébuche en avant, déstabilisé, pour me relever… dans une forêt en pleur.

  Je cligne des yeux, mais le monde n'a pas changé. Le tonnerre éclate soudain, illuminant un instant la pénombre de cette journée. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je crois le deviner.

  Sur moi, la pluie se déverse sans fin, sans jamais me toucher, incapable de laver le sang qui me couvre, me transperçant simplement pour nourrir un peu plus la terre déjà imbibée. Et je les observe. Témoin de ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. De ce que je n'aurais jamais du voir. 

  Je les reconnais dans un sens, je devine qui ils sont, qui il pleure. Et je m'avance, mes pas effleurant le sol sans jamais le marquer, mes pieds foulant l'eau sans jamais la propager, la pénétrer. Une ombre dans un monde qui n'est pas mien.

  Je passe devant leur regard.

  Je sais qu'ils ne remarqueront jamais ma présence. Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais me discerner. Ca n'a pas d'importance. 

  Je ne peux même pas les regarder, affronter leur expression, leur souffrance et je m'avance jusqu'aux deux formes prostrées. Je me vois étreindre un corps sans vie, caresser doucement sa joue, ses lèvres, à la recherche d'un souffle, d'un signe, n'importe quoi. Frissonner à son contact glacé, embrassant presque sa chevelure de sang et comprendre subitement. Une vérité qui fait craquer mon âme, lever mon regard au ciel et pousser une plainte déchirante que je ne peux supporter.

  Je me bouche les oreilles.

  Cette plainte je la connais et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas l'entendre !__

  Je m'écroule à terre et ferme les yeux, terrassé par la nausée. Lorsque je les ouvre, la pluie s'est arrêtée, la forêt a disparu et ce sont à nouveau les cadavres qui s'offrent à ma vue. 

  Et ton corps. A mes pieds. Souriant encore.

  Je me penche doucement, hanté par ce cri, laissant mes larmes venir perler sur tes joues. Je te regarde et lentement, pour la première et dernière fois, vient goûter tes lèvres glacées.

  Kenren, ne serai-je donc jamais capable de te sauver ?

Fin 

Okkk, voilà, je sais que c'est très nébuleux, donc petite explication. Celui qui parle, c'est Tempou, la vie antérieure de Hakkai, également maréchal des armées de Kanzeon, la déesse. Kenren (baveux !! hum désolée…) est la vie antérieure de Gojyo, général au service de Tempou et il semblerait que ces deux là soient plus ou moins liés. Ca reste assez nébuleux dans le manga, mais suggère qu'ils auraient été ensembles d'une certaine façon, à suivre…

Homura était un demi-dieu (successeur de Nataku) capable de mettre fin à toute vie, qui voulait changer le monde dans lequel il vivait et espérait bien que Goku puisse le faire. 

L'homme mystère qui surveille Goku et Homura pendant la bataille et qui aurait été le grand amour de Kanzeon, c'est Konzen, la vie antérieur de Sanzo. (bataille imaginée par moi, donc rien à voir avec ce qui se passe réellement dans le manga ou l'anime)

Voilà, ça vous illumine peut-être pas plus mais bon…


End file.
